


【TwoSet Violin RPS】CAMEL JACKET（Eddy/Brett）

by wishme168



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, breddy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishme168/pseuds/wishme168
Summary: *Eddy/Brett有差*現實向，我流BIR*如果喜歡這篇文章，可以按心或是留下感想告訴我
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	【TwoSet Violin RPS】CAMEL JACKET（Eddy/Brett）

**Author's Note:**

> Brett在茫茫照片海中一眼就喜歡上這樣的構圖和氛圍。

「你真的想拍這樣的照片嗎？」

Eddy驚訝地往一旁看去，只見對方還是一臉漫不經心的樣子，「對啊，不好嗎？」

「沒有不好，只是……」

「還是你不喜歡？」

「怎麼可能。」

「那不就好了。」

Brett輕輕瞇著眼，滿意地看著挑好的範本相簿──那是專門給新人拍生活化婚紗用的沙龍照，基本上不穿婚紗和西裝，會讓客人身穿自己平常的私服、或是由攝影工作室提供想要的風格，地點也不侷限於棚內，可以像旅拍、挑一些喜歡的地點做取景，整體氛圍比較接近於一般情侶拍的甜蜜照片；當然要穿著結婚用的服裝也可以，現在是客製化當道的時代。

坐在旁邊的Eddy自然是開心的，只是長久下來的習慣讓他還是有些擔憂；然而在發現戀人小巧的耳尖上隱約透出一點粉色時，他才意識到面上裝作鎮定、繼續翻閱相片的人並不是那麼無動於衷，反而露出放心的笑，不自禁地在他側臉上親了一口。

他不是沒發現自從去年十月開始進出醫院後，Brett的態度開始不太一樣：最大的改變就是他開始主動許多──原本連他的告白都不相信，甚至恐懼著未來哪一天告白的人若是反悔、會連兩人唯一聯繫的TwoSet都毀滅殆盡，而不敢真正放下信任的Brett──光是從告白、到讓他願意相信自己的感情，Eddy自然是花了不少的心力和時間；但放下戒心的浪貓卻總是提心吊膽，總是不敢在太多公開、或是其他視線可及的範圍中，表現出一些過於曖昧或遐想的舉動，有時在鏡頭前，甚至連以前普通的兄弟互動都會讓他僵硬得不知所措。

當下在拍攝氛圍裡的Eddy並沒有注意到，是事後看影片檔才發現的，要他說他們早期偶爾在鏡頭前的賣腐都比這尺度還要超過──不過也沒關係，既然他不想，身為戀人自然要尊重另一半；結果他在和Brett商量時卻得到意想之外的答案。

「不用改？」Eddy困惑地再確認了次，「你確定？」

「我只是……不太適應，」Brett的雙手藏在運動外套過長的袖子裡，小聲地回應，「沒關係，就照平時那樣就好……我真的沒有反感，真的。」

既然他的搭檔兼男友這麼說，秉持著相信的原則，Eddy Chen就還是一如既往、在拍攝期間對身旁的人毛手毛腳，當然是在規矩的範圍內。雖然很多時候只是他真的控制不住想要碰觸一下身旁的人，大概已經變成一種下意識的反射動作。

一直到前陣子回到新加坡，Brett突然倒下那次，雖然只是以防萬一的入院、明明也沒檢查出很大的問題，卻不知道給了他什麼刺激，各種鏡頭前的互動突然比以前放的更開了些──甚至在他身體略為好轉、跟好友們一起玩遊戲的那天，兩人慣例地在晚餐後擁抱著溫存，Brett撒嬌地在他琴吻的位置上親吻時不小心用了點力，結果在那處留下了明顯不是腮托壓出的顯眼痕跡。

為了配合Sophie在奧地利的時差，那時已經晚上九點多，Eddy還緊張地想說不知道附近的店家關門沒、能不能買到粉底稍微遮掩一下，結果腦袋有點暈呼的始作俑者只是微紅著臉、嘟噥著「又沒關係」。

聽見他的回應，Eddy手上幫他整理頭髮的動作頓了一下，「玩among us除了畫面錄影、你跟我都還是要開攝影機的，真的沒關係嗎？」然後不放心地又確認了次。

Brett有些迷糊地「嗯」了聲，毛茸茸的腦袋靠在戀人精實的肩頭，視線正好落在自己弄出的曖昧紅痕，在Eddy看不見的角度偷偷露出一個小小的、得逞的笑容。

除了Eddy一次刻意、一次半故意地，在戀人外露的肌膚上留下明顯的痕跡以外，這是Brett第一次主動向鏡頭前的觀眾昭告自己的佔有慾。

這次好不容易等到他的身體康復得差不多，兩位老闆終於能夠出門為新的商品拍宣傳照，為了讓拍攝更有效率一點，Eddy上網下載了一些範本，想說做為參考，還貼心地放進平板裡、讓兩人方便閱覽；不過不知是有心還是無意，裡面混入了一套結婚新人的生活化婚紗，雖然因為這種照片的重點是畫面氣氛、不一定要有互動，所以不仔細看還沒什麼問題──Brett先是被這組照片的感覺吸引，還越看越喜歡（愛玩的他甚至已經決定不管現場有沒有，都要借來一台賣場購物車坐進去），結果最後往標題一看才發現自己愛不釋手的原因，心中泛起一點羞窘的同時也發酵著溫暖而甜蜜的泡泡。

他把自己的心情整理好，才告知搭檔自己的選擇；雖然他知道自己一向藏不住的耳根一定會露餡，臉上被親過時他楞了一下，然後轉過頭，在戀人再次靠近的視線之中闔上眼，隨意將平板往沙發內側一塞，感受到眼鏡被拿開時，下意識地伸手、摟上那人的後頸，準備享受另一個深刻的親吻。

Brett知道自己從身體有點狀況開始，除了比以前更加依靠小一歲的搭檔以外，也逐漸在鬆懈自己戒備的底線。

總歸是自己的身體，雖然直覺地知道病情應該不重，但躺在床上動彈不得的時候總是胡思亂想著一些奇怪的事情，倒是工作和團隊還被他拋諸腦後──或許是平常腦袋裡都裝著這些雜事，空閒時反而覺得不那麼重要了也說不定。

他忍不住開始思考：世俗的眼光真的這麼重要嗎？他等了半輩子才等到他愛的人，難道始終都要這樣藏著見不得人嗎？明明家人已經悄悄地默許、他最放不下的已經解決了，不向全世界昭告「越來越優質可靠的Eddy Chen是屬於Brett Yang的」這個令他驕傲的事實，未免也太對不起真心付出的他、也對不起等了那麼久的自己了。

所以在幾個需要肢體接觸的地方，他開始不在意了──握個手臂、拍個肩膀算什麼，晚上在床上做的還是負距離接觸呢；在接吻的時候也更加熱情的Brett，甚至主動在模糊地帶輕咬著吸吮，烙下屬於自己的印記──反正他的戀人總是看起來比自己還樂，總在自己退開、審視著自己的豐功偉業後，又用另一個吻封緘那抹笑意。

他不想藏了。

橫豎這人都是自己的，不如表現出來、讓全世界羨慕，不是也不錯嗎？

對，就是要炫耀。

室內的溫度因為熾熱的擁吻而緩緩上升，最後Brett被放開時不意外地又缺氧地輕喘著，他看著近在咫尺的情人抿著嘴角，伸出手、愛憐地輕撫著自己被親得微腫的唇瓣，模糊的視線突然落到他身上穿著那件駱色外套──那就是他們這次要親自拍攝宣傳照的商品。

見他想起待會兒兩人要出門的重點，Eddy低聲問他：「要準備出門了嗎？」

Brett眨眨眼，「……時間到了嗎？」

他瞄了眼牆上的時間，「可以再十五分鐘。」

「那再親一次。」懷裡的人捉住他還擱在自己嘴角旁的手，不安分地用齒列和唇騷擾那處。

──那有什麼問題。

那句肯定的應允沒有訴諸有聲的言詞，只有再次相貼的雙唇，細細傾吐著對於伴侶的無盡愛意。


End file.
